


walls fall down

by godcomplexfics (godtiercomplex)



Series: The World Keeps Turning On Its Axis [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtiercomplex/pseuds/godcomplexfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a lot of international pressure and censure Pakistan falls apart and doesn't know if he'll have the strength to ever pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	walls fall down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destroyallmonsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyallmonsters/gifts).



> Written as part as an art trade with Shilly! I do those now. Draw/write me something and I'll write a fic in exchange. 
> 
> Takes place in 2011 so you can just sorta know what kinda year that was for him.

Akmal hadn’t left his house in a week, and hadn’t moved from the couch in two days since he’d gotten the news. He knew what everyone was thinking, he knew what was awaiting him outside of his door and he just could not face it. The scorn he had carried on his shoulders from his fellow nations had never been this heavy before. But now he had no excuses to offer, no promises to make. Nothing to left to offer to appease the international community. His country was a wreck, and he was a mess.  

He was fucked in the worst way.

There was a knock on the door, and he turned on his stomach and ignored it. The person would go away eventually when they realized that the sound of the tv was the only thing that still cared in the house. His boss had given up on him after day three, so this person would be no different.

As predicted, the knocking stopped and he was left alone. That’s what it all came down to in the end--that he was alone, and would be forever.

The front door opened, and he tried to make himself sit up, but couldn’t be bothered. If it were a robber, hopefully they’d just take what they wanted and go away.

Soft feet padded into the living room, and a painfully familiar voice said, “Oh batie.”

He lifted his head up just a bit to stare at Yao, “What. . . ?” Akmal didn’t even have it in him to make full sentences. _What are you doing here?_

Yao seemed to understand, and settled on the floor so Akmal could lay back down on his stomach, face buried in a pillow.

“You haven’t been answering my calls.”

Akmal’s phone was currently buried underneath his bed, and more than likely dead. He’d taken the house phone off the hook as well. He shrugged.

“Have you been watching the news?”

“No,” he told the truth, and Yao nodded as he looked over at him.

“Good, don’t. It’s never a good idea during times like this. Have you talked to your boss?”

“No.”

“Your siblings?”

He scoffed.

“Anyone?”

“No.”

Everyone who did care about Akmal was in the room. But even Yao couldn’t understand the pain he was in, couldn’t understand the absolute heart wrenching pain he was in. His head hurt from crying, and he knew his face was stained with tear tracks. He was glad for the cover of darkness, and the darkly lit lollywood movie in the background that hid that from Yao.

“Oh, batie. . .” Yao said, “I’m so sorry--”

“What are you sorry about?” Akmal muttered, burying his face into the pillow again and groaning. Yao rested a hand on his back, and rubbed the tense muscles.

“That this has happened to you,” Yao said quietly, “Of all people, you don’t deserve this.”

Yao didn’t realize how _wrong_ he was. Of course he deserved this, he was and would always be the true monster to the international community. He had failed. He had failed his people, just as much as their government--his bosses--were failing them, and he had failed himself. He couldn’t do this, should never have been allowed to do this.

“I do,” he settled on saying.

“No,” Yao’s hand tightened on his back. “You don’t.”

Yao kept rubbing his back, and the tension eased away slowly. Before he knew it, he was crying into his pillow. Huge sobs, that shook his entire body, and soon enough the pillow was soaked through.

“Oh, batie,” Yao said, and urged him down on the floor and held him close as he continued to cry. “You don’t deserve this, no matter what you think.”

But Yao did not understand the depth of his self hatred and never could. He allowed the other man to just hold him as he continued to cry and babble. By the time his tears ran out, and his hiccups slowed, Yao’s front was soaked.

The older man didn’t seem to mind, just wiped at Akmal’s face with the corner of his long shirt and told him to shower.

The world was still against him, but he couldn’t help but feel like as long as he had Yao at least in his corner he’d be okay. And that would have to be enough for now.


End file.
